Reaper dad plus emo son equals family?
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Neku never knew his father and wants nothing to do anything with him, too bad fate isn't on his side...is it? Hints of Neku/Shiki in late chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:** This is just some idea that I saw here in so don't** **take this seriously.**

* * *

_Shibuya has been my city since my mom died. I was like 4 when she left here peacefully, yeah I'm an orphan but that ain't the worse that life has thrown at me besides being made a proxy player for the reaper game._

_I am also a bastard kid my mom had when she was in senior high school. Yeah you heard me, one of the reasons why I am mostly get aliented by my relatives cause I am tainted._

_My mother and my grandfather only loves me for who I am. When mom died, gramps took me in so yeah gramps live in Shibuya Sherlock._

_Gramps don't know who the heck is my old man since mom was in boarding school that time. Bad idea grampa, and unexpectedly my mom said she loves my old man and he feels the same. What the hell?..._

_I don't know why didn't mom told my old man why she is pregnant if they oh so love each other, though she did said that she found out a secret of my old man that she wanted me not to be a part of it._

_No one knows what it is and she is long gone now. She practically burn her diary and my old man's picture to stop me and gramp's search. My face looks a lot like mom and even I have her color so it is invalid and the one's I got from him is my brains (gramp's words I swear) and my love for art. (Personality is my own from what I vaguely recall mom said when I was 3)._

_But who cares about that bastard, it is his fault for hiding a secret and knock my mom up. Heck I died and came back so who needs him!?_

* * *

"Yo phones! It's getting late yeah?" Beat called his best friend Neku who is still kneeling in front of his mother's grave.

"Give me a minute here Beat!" Neku called out.

Beat shook his head, that was the same answer Neku gave him an hour ago. Then again he can't blame him, last month Neku told him and the gang his secret. At first he was scared of their reactions but it was quite the opposite.

They accepted and Shiki vowed to find his dad despite his protest.

'Poor phones...' Beat looking at his friend with pity 'And it is father's day as well...'

Shiki looked at her best friend and...possible crush with sympathy. He was never given a chance to have a dad and his relatives alienated him with an exception for his grandfather. Coupled with his best friend's death no wonder why he is so recluse...

"I'm finish here, thanks for waiting for me guy-"

"WHAT THE FACTOR ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU HECTOPASCALS!?"

Beat and Neku's eyes widen, no it can't be...

"You...!" Neku growled "I thought you're dead or at least be unseen at the RG!?"

Sho Minamimoto, who was thought dead or missing, snarled at the boy "I asked you first you fractals! Why are you here!?"

"What do you mean why I am here!?" Neku angrily retorted "This is my mother's gravesite!"

Instead of angrily attack him or even insult Neku, Sho unexpectedly froze and Beat swore he could hear the 'Grim Heaper' having a freaking** heart attack**!

"Y-You're ma? You were never here when visited then again I mean...Y-Your Yui's kid? H-how?..." Sho stammered.

"Well Mr. Grim Heaper, when some booze, a dude and a ga-Ow!" Beat rubbed his stomach as Rhyme elbowed him.

Neku's eyes narrowed "How did you know my mom?..."

Sho didn't reply, he stared at Neku like he was in a trance. No she can't..she can't do this..!

"How old are you?"

Neku was puzzled "Huh?"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"15! SO WHAT!?" Neku yelled, he was getting tired of this guy's attitude.

Sho's face became even more pale, he stared at Neku then at the grave then at Neku.

"I never thought...I'm such a frigging fractal...shit...then when she found out I was...she...factoring son of a...here I thought you two are only similar fractions (relatives with nearly the same face)..." Sho mumbled in a daze.

Shiki and Beat looked at each other in confusion, what is wrong with that guy!? Rhyme took a step back while Neku readies himself in case of Sho attacking him or his friends. A moment of silence passed until Sho looked at Neku with...was that guilt!?

"Yui...I dated her 18 years ago..."

'Huh?' thought Neku 'Mom dated him but he-oh yeah...he's a reaper wait a minute...'

"She was the best digit in my calculator until she found out I was a reaper...she must have been scared and I-I didn't find her hard enough!.."

'Oh my god, d-don't tell me!' Neku shaked 'H-he can't be...!'

"Hec-Blue I- Factoring son of- I'm your damn father happy!?"

Neku shooked his head "No! I refuse to believe this bullshit! Your 18! Reapers are ghost, they can't have a damn kid-"

"Unless they are of higher officer with a price! Augh! Great just great, this kid have to be mine!" Sho threw his arms up "You have to be Yui's also!"

"Like hell I even believe it! You're insane!"

"ENOUGH!" Shiki screamed "This is a cementary! Do you think Aunt Yui will like it if she sees you two fighting! Get out if you want to brawl but not here!"

"Wow..." Beat breathed "Just wow Shiki..."

* * *

"Can't believe you three convince me to take up DNA testing..." Neku grumbled as he sat in Hanekoma's cafe "And this is a cafe!"

"Would you really like to take the Heaper to the clinic? Mr. H is the only one who can and he has like a lot of med." Beat pointed out which earned him a looked from his friends "Oi! I ain't that stupid ya know!"

"Whatever, let's just take this over with." Neku said as he glared at Sho who in turn glared him back.

* * *

Hanekoma sigh as he viewed the test, reapers who often take physical forms to umm...get inimate with others still have their DNA. He then gets up and...why does he have to deliver the news?

"So Phone and err Composer 2...it's a match.."

Sounds of screaming and people fainted, yup that was expected...3...2...1...

"**SON OF A B^%$** ! YOU KNOCK MY MOM UP!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU UNGRATEFUL HEACTOPASCAL!"

"MAKE ME! OH RIGHT CAUSE YOU'RE MY **DAD**!"

"WATCH IT KID!"

"**F #$*** YOU!"

"ONE MORE AND I'LL CRUNCH YOU, I HAVE **ZERO** TOLERANCE FROM YOU NOW PHONES!"

"I HAVE A NAME AND IT IS NEKU SAKURABA AND NEVER **MINAMIMOTO**!"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"NO! YOU AIN'T MY DAD SINCE BIRTH AND YOU WILL NEVER BE!"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** BRING IT UP! I SEARCHED FOR HER!"

"HA! NOT HARD ENOUGH AND YOU HUNTED **ME** DURING THE GAME!"

'Like father and son...oh great...two screamers on the loose...' Sanae thought as he sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

Neku was in a **VERY** bad mood, his so called "_father_" just happens to be the guy who is a bit loose in the head and has to be a reaper. It was the guy's fault why he can use reaper pins, Joshua must have reasearch a lot and not just picked him out of the blue. He can freakin use reaper pins for crying out loud!

It is not a coincidence!

"Damn it..." Neku cursed as he sit uncomfortably next to Sho inside a taxi. He was insisted by his friends to show the old man to his gramps.

It will be fine they say.

"Oi, is this where you live kid?" Sho asked as they approach towards a family art store. Neku had to keep his tongue check, it won't do good to snark and start a fight inside a taxi.

As the taxi dropped them off, Neku rushed towards the front door and as he opened it, an old man in his late 60's appeared, startling Sho and Neku. He looked at Neku and immediately embrace the boy.

"Neku! How was your day?" the old man exclaimed as he hugged the boy. "And who is this?" gesturing Sho.

"I-It was okay gramps..." Neku stammered, nearvously thinking on how to to introduce Sho to his grandfather. "Umm gramps this is-"

"Minamimoto Sho, Yui's lover and this hectopascal's papa." Sho said bluntly. "Your art store is like in the heaps ya know, add some digits here and there."

Neku mentally facepalmed himself at Sho's answer, so much for good first impression. His grandfather wasn't faring himself better, his face was practically pale and he looks like he saw a ghost.

"You! You're the one who made Yui leave and made her suffer! I WILL KILL Y-"

Neku grabbed his grandfather "Gramps calm down! Your heart condition-!"

"I don't care Neku! This man has to pay for leaving you and Yui alone! He has to-cough cough!" the elder coughed as Neku dragged him inside.

Sho stared at the scene before him before clenching his fists. Yeah the kid is his responsibility now and by the looks of it, that old man's time is running out. Poor kid had to deall with his gramp's death soon and...

Oh hell, he has to let the kid live with him or he has to live in this...dump-art store.

* * *

"I've been tellin' ya! I am all right!" his grandfather snapped as Neku handed him a few pills and a glass of water. "Bas- the idiot had to show his face now and has the nerve to call my shop a dump after leaving you and Yui... Unbelievable!"

Neku glared at Sho who just shrugged.

"By the way, where have you found him?"

Before Neku could talk, Sho beaten him "Met the kid at Yui's gravesite and well had to test the fractions if it's similar."

"What?.."

"He means whther I am related to him or not, don't ask." Nelu said as his grandfather looked at Sho like he was a foreigner.

"...What did my daughter ever see in you?..."

* * *

Neku sighed as he closed the bedroom door, Sho and his grandfather were discussing downstairs about his situation. He prayed WWIII could be averted or else the house or himself is doomed.

He opened his laptop to distract himself. Clicking yahoo messager, he saw messages from his friends and...

No way...

"How in the world?..." Neku stared at the chat box in fron of him, the sender is Joshua. Cautiously, he clicked the message and popped Joshua's message.

**_Neku_**

**_As you are well aware, you are able to see the UG as you are now technically a being in UG because of Sho. Don't worry I am not tricking you into a game rather I am here to help you about being a reaper, just send me an e-mail...and I am sorry..._**

**_Your friend_**

**_Joshua_**

"Is this a joke!?" Neku angrily stared at the screen "Joshua would never..."

Grabing the mouse he immediately pointed the cursor to delete but...his hands shaked, what if he chose wrong? What if Joshua was trying to begin a new leaf? What if-

He clicked saved.

* * *

"I don't trust you and I hate you but...I don't have much time so..." the elder swallowed "Take care of Neku and this house when I die..."

Sho nodded as he stared at the papers, it would be lame if he ditched his responsiblity, his unofficial father-in-law (he dislikes him also) and Yui's final gift for him (a half unpleasant gift that is). "You can count on me gramps."

Now he needs tips on how to parent an emotional teen when he is hardly older. The kid is also part reaper and he may be targeted by the others.. Great, more problems just keep on coming. Factoring-tastic Sho...


End file.
